


We Did That

by SeaofRhye (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: City Hall, Hospital, M/M, Mpreg, They're Ridiculous But We Love Them, This is a Fuck You To 10x08, cute baby, marriage fic, mickey loves ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeaofRhye
Summary: Ian and Mickey manage to do two pretty huge things in one day.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	We Did That

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that these two are currently broken up, and when this idea hit, I didn't even try to resist writing it down. Enjoy!

“Ian,” Mickey groans as he maneuvers into the car. “I love you, but I really hate you right now.”

Ian ignores him, just like Mickey told him to do weeks ago, and tries not to let his hands shake as he buckles his seatbelt. 

“Wish I had an ambulance,” he says out loud, glancing over at Mickey. “You sure you don’t want me to call one of my guys at the rig? They can be here in--”

“Fuck no,” Mickey says, buckling himself in. “I’m not about to have the damn kid right this second.” He checks his phone. “See? Still one fucking contraction every fifteen minutes. Don’t even know why we’re going to the hospital now.”

“Because there’s a lot of traffic and I’m paranoid we’ll get stuck in it. And I love you.”

Mickey flips him off. Ian grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

“Just fuckin’ drive,” Mickey sighs, reclining his seat slightly.

***

They do, in fact, get stuck in slow-moving traffic. Ian has to repeatedly remind Mickey to do his breathing instead of cursing at everyone on the motorway. 

By the time they’re driving through the downtown area, Mickey’s pretty much non-verbal from the pain and things have picked up. Ian’s heart is in his throat when he checks his phone and sees that they’re now down to ten minutes in between contractions. 

“Wait!” Mickey barks all of a sudden, and Ian almost rear-ends the car in front of them as he brakes suddenly. He ignores all the honking behind him and looks at Mickey.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“We gotta do something first,” Mickey says, looking out the window. Ian follows his gaze.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

***

“Mick, we don’t have to do this right now. We can come back next week or next month, it doesn’t matter--”

“Yes it does, and I want to do it now!” Mickey says, knuckles turning white as he grips the railing to the stairs that they’re currently on. Ian rubs his back and tries to ignore the people staring at them as they go in and out of City Hall.

“Why now? ” Ian has to ask, because Mickey’s been scoffing at this very idea for months. 

Mickey straightens up and looks at him. 

“Because the way I feel right now, I’m not scared of anything besides fucking this kid up.”

Ian blinks at him. “And...that’s why you want to--”

“I need you,” Mickey says, gripping his hand. “Fuck, Gallagher, I can’t do this without you. Any of it.”

It’s not the most romantic thing he’s ever said, but Ian understands. He rests his forehead against Mickey’s. 

“You sure you’re not going to regret this once the kid’s here?” he asks, and Mickey huffs a tired laugh. 

“I regret letting you get on me without a condom, but not this.” 

“Okay then. Let’s do it.”

***

Twenty-seven minutes later, they make their way into the hospital waiting room to find all of Ian’s siblings and Mandy already there. 

“Seriously? How the fuck are we here before you?” Lip says by way of a greeting, and Ian doesn’t blame him for being confused, but he’s also entirely focused on Mickey, who’s snarling at the receptionist that they need a room right fucking now.

“It’s a long story, but we got married,” Ian throws over his shoulder. A collective “WHAT?” ensues, but by the time Mickey’s in a wheelchair (even when he protests that he can fucking walk) and being wheeled into the maternity ward, they’re both getting pats on the back and shoulders. Fiona whispers “Congratulations!” in his ear before he follows Mickey through the doors. 

***

Six and a half hours later, Ian’s head is spinning.   
They’re parents. They have a baby. And they’re married. None of that was true when they woke up this morning, and he feels giddy and more than a little scared at how much has changed in the past twelve hours.

He also can’t stop looking at their son, who strongly resembles Mickey except for the wispy red hair and, according to Fiona, Ian’s ears. He honestly doesn’t care who the baby looks like more, because he’s the most beautiful thing Ian’s ever seen and he’s never been so in love with someone before. 

“Hey, Gallagher.”

He tears his eyes away from the sleeping baby in the bassinet to Mickey, who’s waking up from a nap of his own. He holds out a hand, and Ian’s heart jumps every time he sees that white gold band on his finger. He owes Debbie big time for rushing home to get the rings for them. 

“C’mere.”

Ian climbs up on the bed, and they cuddle together. It’s been a crazy day and they’re still trying to adjust to everything that’s happened. 

“We did that,” Mickey says after a few minutes, pointing to the baby. 

Ian buries his face in Mickey’s hair, tears falling into the strands. “Yeah, we did. You did great.”

“Hurt like a bitch,” Mickey relates. “I’m loving these drugs. Can we take some home?”

Ian laughs. “Sure, I’ll grab some before we leave.”

Mickey sits up, wincing, and Ian puts an arm around his shoulders. 

“Careful. You okay?”

“Great,” Mickey says between gritted teeth. “Just gonna be feeling that for weeks.” He gestures to the bassinet. “Bring him over here.”

Ian gets off the bed and picks up their son very, very carefully. He’s held babies before, but this one’s his and the prospect of dropping him is terrifying.

“Here he is,” he says, and they do a tentative handoff, because he can tell Mickey’s just as freaked by how tiny and fragile he is. But once he’s got a secure hold, the kid snuggles into Mickey’s chest and Ian almost starts crying again. He’s just so fucking precious.

“Hey there,” Mickey murmurs, stroking his back. “Can’t wait to take you home with us. Wish we could think of a name first, though.”

Ian remembers a random, panicked thought he had hours ago, and laughs. 

“What?”

“Nothing, just...remember the clerk’s name at City Hall?”

Mickey scoffs. “I was just trying not to drop this kid while signing the damn paper.”

“It was Adrian. He was really nice.”

“Were you flirting with another guy while we were gettin’ married?” Mickey says incredulously. 

“No! Just...I was really grateful for how he didn’t ask any questions and helped us out, and I thought ‘That’s a nice name for a kid.’”

“Adrian?”

“Better than Frank. Or Terry.”

Mickey considers it. “It’s kinda fruity, but…” He gives their baby a thoughtful look. “Does he look like an Adrian?”

Ian can’t answer that, because he thinks their kid just looks like himself. 

“It can be a middle name if you don’t like it,” he says by way of a compromise. “But then we still need a first--”

“Adrian Phillip sounds okay,” Mickey interrupts with a grin. “How ‘bout it?”

“Perfect,” Ian grins back, kissing his cheek. “He’s perfect, you’re perfect--”

“Okay, okay, stop.” Mickey grabs his hand, and as they link their fingers, he suddenly looks serious.

“We got married.”

Ian squeezes his hand. “Yeah, we did.”

“We got fucking married!” Mickey stares at him. “Why did you let me do that?! Why didn’t you fucking stop me? We were just supposed to have a baby, not get married on the same fucking day!”

Ian isn’t even surprised that he’s freaking out about this now. He had a feeling it would happen sooner or later.

“Mickey,” he says, holding Mickey’s face in his hands. “It was your idea. I couldn’t talk you out of it, and I didn’t want to. I love you. I’m glad we got married today.”

Mickey meets his eyes, and takes a long, deep breath. It’s probably due to the drugs, but he calms down fast.

“Okay,” he mumbles. “Sorry, I panicked. It’s a lot.”

Ian smiles. “I know. But we’ve got this. And this way, we’ll never forget our anniversary or his birthday.”

Mickey laughs. “Yeah, I guess. Hey, take him for a second.”

Ian complies, and as soon as Adrian’s safe in his arms, Mickey takes his jaw in his hand and kisses him.

“Forgot to do that when we got married,” he explains. “So now it’s official.” 

Ian fucking loves him.


End file.
